lo que nuestro lado oscuro esconde (dcs one shot)
by soniasc94
Summary: Este one-shot se basa en los misterios que no se resolvieron del capitulo 20, cuando los chicos tuvieron que luchar contra el equipo del comandante kazkrad que resultó ser una copia malvada de ellos mismos.


One shot desafío champions sendokai

Este one-shot se basa en los misterios que no se resolvieron del capitulo 20, cuando los chicos tuvieron que luchar contra el equipo del comandante kazkrad que resultó ser una copia malvada de ellos mismos.

Seguro que os preguntareis porque Leockrad (Cloe) y Zyfenkrad (Fenzy) pudieron hacer el destello nu - sen y el tornado go - sen sin encontrar una motivación evidente ya que al ser malvados en ningún momento se vio que les importara nada ni nadie ya que Zazkrad (Zak) y Teikkrad (Kiet) no lo consiguieron hacer porque tampoco se demuestra que al comandante le importe algo la Cloe de su dimensión. Finalizado este comentario personal, demos paso a la verdadera historia.

Pd: en el libro fuga del vórtice que van a sacarlo el 18 de septiembre no se si saldrá algo de esto. Y tampoco en esta historia Lon secuestra a Cloe por eso ella y Zak están juntos.

Lo que nuestro lado oscuro esconde.

Cloe:-todos tenemos un lado oscuro. Creo que hasta las personas que no han roto un plato en su vida. Aunque no siempre es posible verlo. Aunque nosotros de hecho tuvimos que enfrentarnos a el. Fue en un combate de sendokai. El primero contra los zorn. El comandante kazkrad descubrió su rostro y pudimos ver que era la versión malvada de Zak. El que es la persona más increíble, mas buena de todo el universo, más inocente, más mono no puede ser. Claro que si había un lado oscuro de Zak también existiria... en efecto Kiet tenia razón. Del sen - rok aparecieron la versión malvada de Kiet, Fenzy y la mía por supuesto. Lo que no me dejó indiferente fue que tanto el lado oscuro de Fenzy como el mio pudieron hacer el destello nu - sen y el tornado go - sen. Pero... ¿y la motivación? Igualmente que Zak y Kiet no pudieron hacerlo pero eso lo entiendo, son malvados. Aún así... cuando los condenaron al vórtice, en los ojos de kazkrad por un momento vi una pequeña dosis de humanidad que le hacían parecerse al verdadero Zak. Dandole vueltas al nombre de kazkrad y probe a ponerlo al revés. ¡claro! Ahi estaba la clave. Como no nos dimos cuenta antes. Kazkrad significa darkZak, osea Zak oscuro. Entonces ya me imagino como se llamaban los demás. Estabamos en casa de Kiet. Casi como antes del partido contra el comandante, solo que yo había acabado dormida en el sofá-

Zak: Cloe, ¿estas en lo que tienes que estar?

Fenzy: pues no lo parece.

Kiet: oye esto de no contestar no es propio de ella.

Zak: oh vaya. -Cloe estaba durmiendo-que le pasa.

Fenzy: el que está saliendo con ella eres tu.

Zak: ya pero nunca la habia visto así. -me acerque a ella-Cloe cielo, despierta.

Cloe: -al oir la voz de Zak, me desperté- ¿que pasa?

Zak: estabas durmiendo.

Cloe: vaya lo siento.

Zak: tranquila.

Cloe: dios.

Fenzy: algo te preocupa.

Cloe: estoy bien. En serio.

Kiet: vamos Cloe si no nos lo dices no podemos ayudarte.

Zak: tu dilo.

Cloe: esta bien. Llevo pensando en algo que nunca hemos llegado a pensar porque era como que se quedo inacabado.

Fenzy: de verdad y eso.

Cloe: pensadlo. Cuando luchamos contra Kazkrad. El nombre ya era una pista. Además Tänpo ya sospechaba algo. Pensadlo. Que sale si pones kazkrad al revés.

Fenzy: mmm... darkZak.

Zak: es verdad. Si hubiéramos caído antes podriamos haber sabido que era un Zak oscuro de una dimensión paralela a la tierra.

Kiet: madre mia que chungo me va a dar.

Cloe: no es para menos. El asunto no es ese si no...

Zak: que.-le puse el brazo por detrás y la atraje hasta mi-

Cloe, sabes que siempre te voy a apoyar en todo lo que pase.

Cloe: lo se Zak. Y sabes que te lo agradezco. El caso es que pensadlo tanto la versión oscura de Zak como la de Kiet no pudieron hacer los poderes que conllevan tener una motivación es normal porque son malvados pero ellas, ¿como hizo la Cloe oscura el destello nu - sen? ¿y la Fenzy oscura?

Zak: es verdad.

Fenzy: joder Cloe, tu mente es impresionante pero es verdad. En teoría a ella la versión oscura del rubiales no le interesa.

Cloe: ya. No se...

Zak: y si... si que le interesa.

Cloe: que pasa que hasta el lado oscuro de tu chica va a estar enamorada de ti. O de tu lado oscuro claro.

Zak: pues no estaría mal.

Cloe: eso pensaba yo.

Fenzy: ¿y Fenzy? ¿que puede ser?

Cloe: tal vez no lo sabremos.-de repente brillaron los bracaletes-nos llaman.

Zak: ¿que será está vez?

Cloe: no sabemos.

Tänpo: bienvenidos sen - kuns.

Zak: maestro.

Tänpo: tenemos una misión importante.

Cloe: de que se trata.

Tänpo: es una misión peligrosa. Teneis que ir al vórtice.

Cloe: ¿y como vamos a llegar hasta ahí?

Lalith: ¡zorn sen-vortex!

De repente una luz lila envolvió a los chicos.

Kiet: donde estamos.

Fenzy: tio en el vórtice.

Cloe: es una especie de limbo interdimensional.

Zak: es cierto. ¿y se puede saber porque estamos aquí?

Comandante 1: los acusados están aquí.

Zak: ¿perdona que?

Cloe: creo que se están confundiendo.

Comandante 2: ellos solo son copias.

Comandante 1: el verdadero acusado es el ex-comandante Kazkrad.

En un lugar del vórtice...

Kazkrad (Zak): puede que traicionara a los zorn perdiendo contra nuestras contrapartes pero no es para estar aquí. Ahora que han sido derrotados de nuevo queriamos salir de aquí pero nuestros planes han fallado y nos acusan de querer escapar.

Leockrad (Cloe): tranquilo lo conseguiremos. He oído que nuestras contrapartes han llegado.

Kazkrad (Zak): ¿y que te hace pensar eso? Solo pienso en escapar y tu...

Leockrad (Cloe): ¿crees que no quiero escapar? Una cosa... ¿te gustaría parecerte a tu contraparte?

Kazkrad (Zak): no. Nunca y tu.

Leockrad (Cloe): no se... ella es guapa. Y no se... ella tiene lo que quiere.

Kazkrad (Zak): acaso tu no tienes lo que quieres.

Leockrad (Cloe): no porque esos malditos zorn le borraron la memoria a una persona importante para mi. Se olvidó de mi.

Zyfenkrad (Fenzy): dejar de discutir. No vamos a salir de aquí si seguis así.

Teikkrad (Kiet): perdemos el tiempo. Aunque si como ella ha dicho antes... ellos podrían ayudarnos. Ellos son buenos y no creo que...

Kazkrad (Zak): nosotros también hemos cambiado. Ya no hacemos el mal. Solo somos una contraparte a priori maligna pero solo cuando estábamos a favor de los zorn. Pueden extraditanos a donde quieran pero que no nos dejen aquí.

Leockrad (Cloe): tienes razón. Solo con empezar de nuevo donde sea...

Kazkrad (Zak): por eso mismo.

Leockrad (Cloe): espero ver a los chicos pronto. Ellos podrían derrotar a los comandantes y podían concedernos el indulto y volver a nuestra dimensión.

Cloe: mirad allí hay una sala.

Zak: creo que hay alguien allí.

Fenzy: vamos a ver que es.

Kiet: oye esto no os da escalofríos.

Zak: bonito no es.

Cloe: eso es verdad.

Zak: mirad quien esta aquí.

Kazkrad (Zak): supongo que os hablaron de una misión.

Zak: si.

Cloe: ¿de que se trata?

Kazkrad (Zak): se que cuesta creerlo pero desde que derrotasteis a los zorn, hemos intentado salir de aquí. Nos han condenado injustamente y este suplicio ya dura mucho tiempo. Venimos de una dimensión similar a la vuestra de ahi que nos parezcamos, claro y los zorn nos reclutaron en su dia para combatir su causa. Como otros muchos que se arrepintieron, véase los casos que conocéis como Kento o Lalith creo que nosotros también tenemos ese derecho a poder volver al lugar que nos corresponde.

Kiet: y como se vive allí.

Teikkrad (Kiet): como vosotros en vuestra dimensión. Es una dimensión como la tierra. Encontraríais a cualquier ciudadano de la tierra pero de este color. No es que seamos malos. Los zorn nos hicieron así.

Kazkrad (Zak): tenemos los mismos poderes que vosotros. Aunque no pudimos despertar los nuevos porque se los robo el lado medio bueno que teníamos. Al menos a el y a mi.

Cloe: ellas si que lo consiguieron hacer.

Leockrad (Cloe): eso es porque a nosotras no nos robaron tantos recuerdos.

Fenzy: pero entonces... son las mismas motivaciones.

Zyfenkrad (Fenzy): somos iguales no.

Fenzy: claro.

Kazkrad (Zak): teneis que luchar por nosotros. Si ganáis podréis hacer que volvamos a casa y si no vosotros os quedaréis atrapados aqui para siempre.

Comandante 1: aquí estais.

Zak: estamos preparados para que esta farsa acabe de una vez.

Comandante 2: eso creéis.

Cloe: si. Ellos ya no son de los vuestros.

Zak: los zorn fueron derrotados.

Comandante 1: quedamos nosotros.

Zak: por eso estamos aquí.

Comandante 2: acabemos cuanto antes.

Maestro de ceremonias: en el combate de hoy se enfrentan el equipo formado por los humanos, que derrotaron a los zorn y a Sidmodius y ahora estan dispuestos a acabar con los pocos que aún quedaban y devolver a su contraparte a su dimensión, el equipo del ex-comandante kazkrad. Si no serán condenados para siempre.

Todos: ¡sen - do - kai!

Maestro de ceremonias: que empiece el sendokai.

Zak: chicos tenemos que hacerlo por el bien de todos.

Cloe: si.

Fenzy: vamos. ¡estela tai - sen! Cloe.

Cloe: ¡destello nu - sen! Si.

Leockrad (Cloe): es impresionante.

Kazkrad (Zak): supongo.

Leockrad (Cloe): como que supones.

Kazkrad (Zak): para Zak seguro.

Leockrad (Cloe): lo digo porque estamos muy cerca de poder volver a casa. Una pregunta.

Kazkrad (Zak): espera.

Maestro de ceremonias: kai de los humanos. Los zorn ya no son lo que eran.

Leockrad (Cloe): eso es verdad. Esta era se acabó hace tiempo.

Kazkrad (Zak): ¿que ibas a decir?

Leockrad (Cloe): antes de ser comandante... bueno... salias con una chica.

Kazkrad (Zak): ¿en serio?

Leockrad (Cloe): no te acuerdas verdad. Fue parte de lo que te robaron.

Kazkrad (Zak): seguramente.

Leockrad (Cloe): no eras tan parado como Zak. El esta con Cloe ahora. Tampoco te acuerdas así que...

Teikkrad (Kiet): ¡no!

Maestro de ceremonias: kai de los zorn.

Zak: maldita sea. Otra vez la tienen ellos. Kiet, Fenzy cread el muro duo - sen y cubrid el sen - rok.

Kiet: ok.

Fenzy: vamos.- los zorn avanzaban- ahora es el momento.

Kiet-Fenzy: ¡ muro duo - sen!

Cloe: bien.

Zak: mia. Cloe.

Zak-Cloe: ¡ relámpago duo - sen!

Leockrad (Cloe): wow y ese poder.

Kazkrad (Zak): les enseñaron estas técnicas para poder defenderse de los yakis de Sidmodius.

Zyfenkrad (Fenzy): mola.

Teikkrad (Kiet): hemos perdido demasiadas cosas.

Leockrad (Cloe): demasiadas.

Cloe: un kai más y habremos vencido y erradicado a los zorn.

Fenzy: no tan rápido. ¡Estela tai - sen!

Cloe: oh no la han empujado.

Zak: no.

Maestro de ceremonias: kai de los zorn. A lo mejor la amenaza continua sobre todo si el multiverso pierde a sus mejores guerreros.

Zak: esto no va a quedar así. Cloe, pasame el do.

Cloe: ¿que vas a hacer?

Zak: ahora lo verás. ¡fuego sho- sen!

Cloe: eso es.

Fenzy: wow, se nota que esta saliendo contigo por esta muy fuerte.

Cloe: jajaja eso es verdad.

Kazkrad (Zak): vamos tio.

Leockrad (Cloe): que lástima que no pudieras hacerlo.

Kazkrad (Zak): supongo que ellos eran los buenos.

Leockrad (Cloe): nosotros también lo eramos. Lo que pasa es que estabamos a merced de los zorn.

Cloe: vamos Zak.

Zak:-chute y la porteria se abrió en un santiamén. Habíamos ganado. La dimensión zorn iba a desaparecer. No tardaría en explotar la fortaleza y teniamos que salir del vórtice. Una nave, la cual pilotaba el ex-comandante kazkrad llegó para salvarnos.

Cloe: vamos.

Leockrad (Cloe): ¿como lo habéis hecho?

Cloe: con dedicación y esfuerzo. Una cosa como es que pudiste hacer el destello nu - sen.

Leockrad (Cloe): digamos que no me borraron los recuerdos. Pero a ellos si. Y yo tenía la misma motivación que tu. Pero yo ya salía con él. Lo que pasa es que el no se acuerda de aquello.

Cloe: vaya. Lo único que puedes hacer es... retomarlo quizás. Volver a empezar. Aunque supongo y espero que lo que sentía por ti no lo hubiera olvidado.

Leockrad (Cloe): no lo sé.

Cloe: y así entre nosotras... es quien me imagino que es.

Leockrad (Cloe): ¿ tu que opinas?

Cloe: que si.

Leockrad (Cloe): Cloe somos iguales en algunos aspectos y diferentes en otros pero en realidad ciertas cosas son las mismas.

Zak: supongo que la chica con la que salias era...

Kazkrad (Zak): no lo se... me robaron la memoria.

Zak: solo tienes que pasar tiempo con ella. La querías y seguro que la sigues queriendo. Todo saldrá bien. Todos merecemos lo mejor. Al menos ella parece que no te olvidó.

Kazkrad (Zak): desde fui comandante de los zorn ella me perdió un poco el respeto pero también incluso me apoyaba pero no llegaba a saber nunca porque lo hacía. Es complicado pero supongo que todo es cuestión de tiempo.

Zak: es verdad. Supongo que con las mujeres hay que ganarselas. Pero merece la pena esperar. Una vez encuentras alguien así...

Kazkrad (Zak): demasiada suerte tienes tú.

Zak: que va. Oye y no tienes que esperar a que ella te lo diga. Diselo tu. Estas chicas quieres que los hombres nos lancemos. Aunque ella... fue la que me dijo que me quería pero... es que yo también...

Cloe: lo importante es que al final acabó bien no.

Zak: claro. Tios sois el lado oscuro pero lo haréis bien.

Leockrad (Cloe): chicos esto es la tierra. Gracias por salvarnos. Por devolver la paz al multiverso.

Zak: es lo mínimo que podemos hacer.

Leockrad (Cloe): espero que cuides a mi contraparte.

Zak: jajaja, tranquila lo haré.

Fenzy: supongo que tu también perdiste a alguien importante.

Zyfenkrad (Fenzy): pues si. Ya sabes que somos iguales.

Kiet: espero que os vaya bien.

Teikkrad (Kiet): igualmente.

Zak: y otra misión más de los guerreros sendokai superada con éxito.

Cloe: me alegro que por fin los zorn hayan pasado a la historia.

Kiet: ya no darán más problemas.

Fenzy: ya pensaba que la motivación de Zyfenkrad era otra pero siendo la misma que la mía es un alivio.

Kiet: es que, que pensabas que era.

Fenzy: nada del otro mundo.

Zak: crees que el se dara cuenta.

Cloe: ella hará todo lo posible por que el se de cuenta.

Zak: es nuestro lado oscuro.

Cloe: supongo que no son tan diferentes a nosotros.

Zak: eso es cierto. -ella me abrazó. Estaba cansada. Se le notaba. Intenté decir algo pero sus labios me rozaron y no pude contenerme. Yo quería ser más fuerte y ella contraatacaba. Nuestras lenguas luchaban por el control. No queriamos hacer ninguna locura. Nos separamos mas que por falta de aire por miedo a cagarla por ir demasiado rápido. Ella se abrazó a mi y así estuvimos un rato-espero que a nuestro lado oscuro le vaya bien también y pronto empiecen una bonita experiencia-


End file.
